All I Want For Christmas
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Kurt's biggest wish comes true in the most spontaneous, random way possible, and he couldn't ask for anything better. Klaine fluffiness.


**I wrote this today during chemistry instead of copying down a bunch of notes about the periodic table. Constructive use of class time? I think yes.**

_**

* * *

**_

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS**...**

Kurt was thinking about this as he walked through the halls of Dalton en route to his next class. This particular wing of the school was mostly empty at the present moment, so he could walk slowly and not worry about running into anybody while he thought.

There really wasn't much Kurt wanted this year. All the things that came to mind, he dismissed, knowing he could do without them. But as his mind wandered and he daydreamed while walking a little further, something occurred to him - something that he decided he really, _really_ wanted more than anything in the world.

_A kiss. My first __real__ kiss, from a boy. That's all I want_.

Yes. That was all Kurt wanted. Too bad he didn't have a boyfriend. Of course, there was Blaine, but he was pretty sure Blaine thought of him as just a friend. There was no way Blaine would want to kiss him.

Kurt sighed as he passed under a doorway at the same time as someone walking from the other direction. He'd been looking at the ground, so he didn't see the other boy until it was too late. "Kurt?" the other person's voice asked right before they collided, and Kurt's head snapped up to see who it was. _Blaine_. Of course. Kurt _would_ awkwardly run into the boy he'd just been daydreaming about and make an idiot out of himself in the process.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt chuckled awkwardly as he tried to step around Blaine and avoid bumping into him again.

"No, you're fine," Blaine responded as Kurt stepped past him through the doorway. Kurt could feel what was probably some heinously red blush creeping up onto his face, and more than anything, he just wanted to get out of here before he had another chance to embarrass himself in front of his crush. Unfortunately, he didn't get far before Blaine called his name again.

"Kurt." This time, Kurt felt Blaine's hand reaching out to grab his arm as he spoke, preventing him from getting much further. The soprano, who had just stepped through the other side of the doorway, turned back around towards Blaine to see what he wanted.

When Kurt turned around, Blaine simply smiled and glanced up towards the top of the doorframe. Kurt followed suit, looking up to see whatever Blaine was looking at, and breathed a quiet "Oh, my god," as he realized what the object was.

They were standing right underneath a small trim of mistletoe, most likely taped up by some mischievous senior as a prank. Still, Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at the small plant, and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well?" Blaine's voice snapped the younger boy back into reality. Kurt glanced down from the mistletoe and let his eyes meet Blaine's. His crush returned the smile Kurt hadn't even realized he'd been wearing, and reached out to hold his hand, interlacing his own fingers with the soprano's and stepping closer to him.

Blaine slid the first two fingers of his free hand under Kurt's chin and gently tilted the other boy's face up closer to his own. He moved in closer, their faces just inches away from each others', and Kurt trembled. Before finally closing the distance with his lips, Blaine hesitated for a moment, looking at the beautiful boy whose lips were only centimeters away from his own through half-closed eyes. He'd been wanting to kiss Kurt for so long, he couldn't believe it was actually going to happen...

The kiss itself was simple. Blaine's lips moved softly with Kurt's, caressing them as they moved in perfect synchronization for a few breathless seconds before they pulled away. Both of them, however, knew they wouldn't be able to stay apart for much longer. Kurt's eyes softened as he smiled at Blaine, a wordless invitation for another kiss. Blaine accepted. He let his lips meet Kurt's another time, kissing him gently for just a moment longer before he reluctantly broke away.

"I have to get to class," he murmured, his face still close to Kurt's. "Make it up to you later?"

Kurt nodded breathlessly. "Of course."

"Meet me back here tonight after rehearsal and we'll pick up right where we left off." Blaine leaned in to give Kurt one more peck on the lips before letting go of his hand and turning to continue down the hall towards whatever class he'd been walking to before this chance encounter. "See you later."

Kurt stared at Blaine's retreating figure with an elated smile on his face. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted - his first real kiss from a boy. And there would be more kisses later tonight; Kurt immediately found himself dreading the next few hours that would drag on endlessly before he'd see Blaine again.

No matter. When they met up again, it would all be worth it. Kurt turned around to resume his walk down the hall, still smiling. As he stepped through the doorway, he didn't even look to see if anybody else was around - there wasn't, but even if there had been, Kurt wouldn't have noticed. He was nothing but pure bliss as he skipped - yes, literally skipped - the rest of the way down the long, empty hallway. He didn't care about how stupid he must have looked, because his wish had just come true.

* * *

**Reviews rock my world.**


End file.
